With the proliferation of communication systems, compatible communication devices are becoming more prevalent, as well as advanced. Examples of communication devices include both handheld communication devices as well as larger devices such as laptop computers, desktop computers and the like. These devices are capable of sending and receiving a variety of different messages including but not limited to short message service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS), emails, voice messages, and the like.